camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorcan Harding
|theme image= |full name= Lorcan Archie Harding |pronunciation= Lor - can, Arr - Che, Har - ding |nicknames= N/A |name meaning= Lorcan means 'Little' and 'Fierce', Archie means 'True' and 'Bold' and Harding means 'Strong' and 'Resilient' |born= 21st December 2000 |status= Alive |current age= 14 years 8 months |gender= Male |species= Demigod |nationality= British |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= English |accent= Traditional British |languages= English, Ancient Greek, Latin, Spanish, German, French and learning Japanese |divider 1= |history History 'His family history -' His grandma was a daughter of Athena and was a luckily demigod who survived into adulthood. She moved to England and met a mortal, never revealing her demigod side again. So, she had a child and bladdy bla bla... Everything was good. Her daughter was mostly Mortal, with only demigod blood running through and no powers - the only thing she inherited from her mother was her wits. So Lorcans mother grows up in Ireland and becomes a Nurse which therefore attracts the attention of the GOD of medicine - Apollo. Apollo doesn't just fall for every nurse, doctor or paramedic. Lorcan mother was b e u t iful, and single. So one day, when Lorcans mother is out on a job, a particularly stressful situation involving a bus being spun off the road and hanging over a cliff. No one in the hospital that day had volunteered to help the paramedics so Lorcans mother agreed to go. Anyway, she dives into action, stitching up the wounds of passengers and saving being trapped inside. One of the passengers was a disguised Apollo who was in Ireland at the time, checking out some Irish folk music and poetry. He was mesmerized by her bravery and intelligence and naturally like mortals and gods go... Yes, you guessed it they had a child. So, Apollo runs off and all that, and Lorcan is born nine months later. Hmmm... things don't go so smoothly after that. Lorcan grandmother and grandfather die of natural causes and the family move to America for a fresh start. His Grandmothers demigod legacy is passed down a generation (skipping his mother) making Lorcan a legacy of Athena and a child of Apollo. But he doesn't get any powers from his grandmother. 'Childhood - '''From a young age it was clear wasn't a normal kid, for starters, he had a odd fascination with medicine and would enjoy doctors visits, hospital and any injury he would acquire. He had a natural accuracy for basketball, archery or any sport involving skill. Yet, if he tried to play football or sports like it, he would fail miserably. He considered himself a nerd, he enjoyed comics, and was hated by most at the various schools he went to and got expelled from. Right, that brings us to another problem. Lorcan could not avoid trouble. He didn't make trouble. He didn't cause it either. Trouble seemed to follow him. Weird things happened. Like once he was called a freak by a TEACHER because a boy in his class slipped and Lorcan healed it as if by magic. Yes, weird stuff. Of course, his mother knew what was up but kept it secret and let him off the hook for any understandable trouble because, it really wasn't his fault. Anyway enough about his tragic bullying, trouble following all that I think you get the picture. '''Finding his powers/ getting to camp etc -' To be honest, all his life Lorcan thought he was a freak, freakishly smart at random things, mythology, ancient Greek, medicine, strategy. Yet it was still a surprise when he found a dracanae in the boot of his mother's car. He knew what it was, from his extensive knowledge of mythology but he had no weapon that could do any damage - he didn't know what could kill this thing! So naturally like a sane person would, he panicked. He had absolutely no clue where he could find something to slay a dracanae in New York. Well, he didn't know Olympus was floating above New York at the time. So back to the action. A dracanae was about to kill him, when bam! He finds the old dagger his grandmother had left to him in her will and to think he thought it was worthless before. She must of known all along about his powers. So that worked out well. Unlike however the battle... Lorcan was completely inexperienced in using weaponry especially against mythical monsters that were faster, stronger and more powerful than you. If it wasn't for his quick wit, he would of died for sure. He dodges blow after blow and finally manages to stab the beast in its shoulder only wounding it. It continues to attack him and only then does his mother return from work and find her son fighting a creature shed only ever heard about in school (she had the sight, and Apollo didn't tell her much about the monsters when explaining Greek mythology). Anyway because his mother was as quick minded as he was they managed to work as a team to trick and eventually kill the monster. But even though the dracanae was dead - so was his mother. When Lorcan had moved in to stab the monster after a quick distraction from his mother it had recoiled and killed her before Lorcan to get to it. After that, he needed answers and he needed his mother back. Only she knew what he was and she was dead. He was only 13. So he decides to wander - he had no family and no home. Not even friends that could let him sleep on their couch. He was alone and scared - what if more monsters came for him? And they did. He wandered the streets alone at night, his problems not just food, water and shelter like any other runaway. No he got the blood thirsty and lethal monsters too. He spent months of hardship lost and petrified alone often on the middle of nowhere just anywhere that would offer him protection or a hiding spot from the monsters. But things aren't that was for ever, he starts creating cover for himself, realizing the monsters are attracted to something about him - his scent? He concentrates, becomes better and batter in battle - not perfect but not the inexperienced, clumsy klutz he used to be. He began disguising himself by hanging around with mortals to disguise his demigod scent. It didn't repel the monsters completely but it came at bay long enough for him to think, to plan and to find something that explained what he was. He used his age to get pity from people, they gave him food, water and shelter - for a while but as soon as they started asking questions about him, well... He ran. Before they handed him into the 'the authorites'. He gained a bow from a rogue trader (a demigod child of hermes who'd grown up) that could shoot arrows with celestrial bronze - which helped. However, two demigods in a small area quickly attracted many dangerous monsters, and Lorcans aliiance quickly ended with his new friend, the poor son or Hermes died without even telling Lorcan his name or anything about camp. Over time, he learnt the monsters weaknesses, their strengths and used it in battle. He began improving his cover. And following them. And eventually after nearly six months homeless, he was close to giving up, he didn't want to spend his life being hunted by monsters. He wanted real friends not just the homeless he hundreds around with to hide his scent. Luckily, one god took pity on him, Hestia, goodness of the hearth. He found her by a campfire, bearing the image of a young girl. She was quite vague but told him about Camp but not much else only that Greek mythology was real (which he had already sort of guessed because he recognized the monsters from his mythology books). She gave him directions and he eventually made it to camp at age 14. |divider 2= |hometown= Exeter, South West of England |earliest memory= His mother singing to him |schooling= Public schooling |first kiss= N/A |first sex= N/A |first love= N/A |other firsts= His first was surprising early, he was only 3 months old |misc image= |father= Apollo |mother= Aisling Harding |siblings= Apollo Cabin |other relatives= None |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Hazel with specks of yellow |hair= Dark brown, bronze |height= 5ft 10 |weight= Healthy |ethnicity= White British |handedness= Right |shoe size= 7 1/2 |blood type= A |voice= Very British sounding |eye sight= Excellent (as he is an archer) |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Casual unless for formal events |marks= A wound along the back of his shoulders from an accident involving a dodgy bow and a drunk 'patient'. A thin scar along his left cheek from a childhood accident. Plus the usual calloused hands, various brusies and scrapes, burns and the inguries you pick up from just generally being a demigod. |body style=Short, skinny and not physically dominating but very strong upper arms because of all his archery. Good muscles even though they dont show |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills=- Very skilled in archery - Excellent medic - Fluent in 8 languages - Good with a sword - Brilliant with a dagger - Pin Point accuracy - Strategist - Smart, like Athena smart - Very good public speaker and leader -Can play bass, guitar, piano and flute -Good at climbing |weapon of choice= Bow and Arrow |strengths= -Calm and cool in a dangerous situation -Very good archer -Strategy -Very good medic -Quick and agile |weaknesses= -Shy and awkward (still a good leader though) -Lacks physical strength -Can get 'over focused' |quests led= N/A |quests= N/A |abilities= Offensive Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive Children of Apollo have the ability to create a protective dome of solid light around them which will defend them from attacks for a short time. Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Passive Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. Children of Apollo innately heal faster than the average human. Children of Apollo feel stronger during the day, empowered by the sun. Children of Apollo become slightly empowered when they are protecting those younger than them, as their father is the god of protection of the young Supplementary Children of Apollo are able to use their voices to sing or simply yell at such a high pitch that it temporarily deafens anyone nearby, but it has the disadvantage of not differentiating between enemy or friends, the longer the pitch is maintained, the more energy is drained. Children of Apollo can teleport themselves by merging their body with sound waves and travelling along them. Which could be called "sound-travel". To do so, there must be source of sound at where they're leaving and going to. Like someone's singing or any device that plays music. The user must be able to hear the source of sound they're traveling to. The further traveled, the more energy drained. Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area or blind enemies for a short time. Children of Apollo can curse someone to sing loudly for a fair amount of time, the target can fight and operate while singing. But they cannot hide and could suffer from a sore throat over time. |divider 7= |quote 1= "Bravery isn't about who can win the most fights or climb the highest mountain. Bravery is about standing up to what you're afraid of and doing the right thing to truely make a difference because if you weren't scared in the first place - how does that make you brave?" |personality=On the surface, he is shy and somewhat introverted and has trouble speaking to strangers. However when you get to know him he is actually a warm and loving person who will stop and nothing to help his friends. He is unswervingly loyal to his siblings, to camp and to his friends and loved ones. He can focus very well and even become hostile to those who disturb his focus however this is only on occasion where a life is in danger, e.g. trying to find a missing camper or find a cure for a monster poison. Finally, the last main aspect of his personality is that he is selflessly brave and will go to extreme lengths to help others even if he has trouble talking to them!! |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Sagittarius |sign meaning= The 'Archer' and Adventurous |location= Camp |pets= None yet |likes= Music, Reading, Archery, Being with his siblings and friends, The Sun, Sword fighting |dislikes= Cowardice, Selfishness, Mainstream pop music, Bullies |fears= People close to him dying, clowns and dying a worthless death |hobbies= Reading, Medicine, Archery, Climbing, Playing, writing and listening to music, sword fighting |motto= "If it doesn't kill you then dam, you must be a lucky demigod" |won't= give in to selfishness |secretly admire= N/A |influenced by= His desire to be a hero |moral compass= North East |important person before camp= His mother |important person now= His friends and still his mother but she is dead |immediate goals= Getting a quest and maybe some friends |long term goals= Staying alive |reacts to crisis= Well, especially when acting for others |faces problems= Head on |reacts to change= Takes a little time |alignment= Camp |images photo album= |dream job= Doctor |current job= Medic and archery trainer at camp |one word=' Heroic |best= His smile |worst= His legs |change= His shyness |mental= WIP |mental disorders= Mild ADHD, and PTSD |emotions= |medical= None |quote 2= "Sometimes, I think, the dark is better than the light. In the light, people can see you. Judge you. Watch you. But in the dark you can be free to be who you are" |vices= None |bad habits= Correcting people |sleeping|=Nightmares |quirks= Sleeps with the window open |attitude= Optimistic but can sometimes be labored with self doubt |talents= Archery, Music, Languages, Fighting with a sword or dagger, Climbing |social= Very awkward |mannerisms= Polite |quote 3= "We cry because we're human. And we feel things. And we are still just kids. And I don't care if you can control the wind of shoot fire out of your hands because we are still only kids." |color= Orange |music= Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Coldplay, Panic! ATD, Green Day, All Time Low, punk, rock |food= Fish and Chips |animal= Dolphins and Wolves |book= Harry Potter, The Maze Runner and Marvel Comics |other favs= Comics |ease= When shooting his bow |priorities= Being a good memeber of camp, getting a quest |failures= Failed to save his mother and a rogue demigod |accomplishments= Finally found camp after six months homeless, killed many monsters |secret= He feels lonely, even with his siblings |secret known= By know one |tragedy= His mother dying |wish= To be a real hero |flaw= Shy |divider 10= |cheated= Never |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= Kireto Jaeger |family= |impression= |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= Demigod/ Camper |inspiration= I don't know |goals= |partner= none |current rp= None |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Demigod Avenger in the FAYZ Category:Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Born in 2000 Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:5'10 Category:Lorcan Category:Harding